Heart of Stone
by Veralena
Summary: An unwanted murder, an unexpected love. It seems like nothing goes right in Draco's world. DMHG. Please R&R!
1. Pansy and Parties

**Summary:** An unwanted murder, an unexpected love. It seems like nothing goes right in Draco's world. DMHG. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters except for Raphael, Jenabelle, Tyrone and Appolonia and a few more characters that I will mention later. I own the plot. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. I am not making any money out of this.

**A/N:** This story is the first Draco story I have ever written, so please forgive me if I don't get his personality right. This plot should be a bit more straightforward than my other stories (A Tangled Tale, Unexpected Dreams, The Polyjuice Predicament). This also has some action and adventure, which is a contrast from my usual romance stories. I posted this story a few days ago but after a very inspring review, (and my annoying conscience) I changed the plot and characters. Anyways I hope you enjoy!

**Bit late for this but spoilers in the next paragraph.**

Also note that since I started writing this story before Half-Blood Prince was out, there are some changes. One is that Draco does not become a death eater in his sixth year because it didn't fit in my story. There will be some other ones, but if I mention them now, then there will be no point in reading this.

Enough chit chat, here goes my story!

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Pansy and Parties**

****

"Draco! Get downstairs this minute! The guests will be arriving shortly!"

Draco groaned as his mother's voice rang from the foyer of their mansion. He really didn't want to go to his father's party, where he would have to shake hands with snotty rich people and over-proud purebloods.

Draco got up from his mahogany chair and proceeded downstairs. He was wearing black robes that looked quite handsome on him. There were silver fastenings down the front and he had old-fashioned, short, white gloves covering his hands. His platinum hair was streaked back and his grey eyes shone like polished silver.

When Draco reached the foyer, his mother was instructing a house-elf at precisely what time to bring in the food for dinner and exactly what time to serve the dessert.

"-and make sure not to drop anything. It will be clothes if you do!" she added warningly to a particularly skinny house-elf.

Narcissa Malfoy was wearing a cream silk dress and had arranged her curls atop her head that looked quite elegant. When she heard Draco's footsteps behind her, she spun around, subtly surprising Draco.

"Ah! You're here. Well, you might as well get ready or go help your father," she said.

"Mum, " Draco said, ignoring her suggestion to go help his father, "why is he throwing this stupid party again?"

"Draco, Draco! Please understand! Your father must throw these parties to keep up his reputation and stature in the pureblood circles. It is also good to socialize, and nevertheless, "she added, winking and smiling at her disbelieving son, "you will be seeing Pansy."

"Oh, mum!" he sighed. "It's not like I don't see her everyday!"

"Draco! This is Pansy we are talking about! Or rather, this is you soon-to-be wife! Though you may see her on a daily basis, I never get to see my dear daughter-in-law."

"She's not your daughter-in-law yet, mum."

Narcissa looked cross. "Draco, I will have none of this when the guests arrive. You shall treat Pansy with utmost care and love."

"It's ok," he assured, rather airily. "We'll probably spend the entire time outside in the gardens. You know how she is, "he said, turning to leave, "pouncing on me the moment she sees me…"

At the sound of the doorbell, a house-elf ran forward and opened the door. Narcissa quickly patted her hair nervously and pushed Draco forward. Spluttering, he forced a smile as the large door creaked open.

"Ah! Narcissa!" said a portly man in black robes. Beside him was an equally stout woman who looked rather kind.

"Hello, Richard!" replied Narcissa briefly shaking the man's hand and then turning to his wife. "And Mathilda, you _must_ tell me where you bought those _lovely_ robes…"

Narcissa ushered Mathilda into the large living room. Draco felt rather stupid standing there, but was soon engaged in mild conversation with Richard.

"So, young Draco, how have you been?" asked Richard majestically.

"Fine," replied Draco curtly. He wished his father were here talking to Richard instead, although it would be equally good not to have his father present at all.

"Well, then! Richard Branxton! Our first guest!" boomed Lucius' voice.

Lucius Malfoy came striding into the room wearing stately dark green robes. Now that Lucius was in the presence of his pureblood friends, he was a different person.

"Lucius! My old friend!" said Richard, rushing forward to shake Lucius' hand. They immediately engaged in conversation, which left Draco alone. He walked into the garden. It was full of animal shaped hedges, and in the middle there was a large fountain. A beautiful Roman lady stood in it, wrapped in loose sheaths and holding a vase on her shoulder from which sparkling water was falling. Draco loved the garden. He always came here to reflect on his thoughts, which he decided to do now.

This was how it had been for him, since he was born. His father rarely talked to Draco, so he spent most of his time alone. His mother was a bit more comfortable to talk to, but she would sometimes side with her husband.

Draco had graduated from Hogwarts two years ago, and now it was Lucius and Narcissa's obsession to have him married to his betrothed, Pansy Parkinson. Draco didn't quite love her, but she wasn't all bad either. A bit pampered, and quite annoying, Draco thought. She would have to fix her nose…

Draco was lost in his thoughts for the next half an hour, but snapped back to reality when his father came striding into the garden.

"Draco!" he spat, "We have been searching for you the past fifteen minutes! Come into the Hall this instant! I have to introduce you to my friends!"

Draco scowled and got up reluctantly, following his father. When he entered the Hall, it was already full of men dressed in mostly dark shades and women in many bright colors. Lucius led him through the crowd, saying a brief "Hello!" as he passed people. Lucius finally stopped at a group of people who looked very important.

"Allow me to introduce you to my son," said Lucius, "Mr. Woodsworth, Draco." He said, as he and Draco shook hands. "And Mr. Collins…and Mr. Montgomery."

Draco shook his hand also while Lucius started talking to Mr. Montgomery. He had a thin moustache and was tall and over-bearing.

"Yes, Draco," said Lucius suddenly, "Raphael Montgomery and his wife, Jenabelle Montgomery." From behind Raphael appeared a thin woman that looked quite elegant wearing a crimson dress.

"How are you, Draco?" asked Raphael.

"Quite well," replied Draco dryly. Suddenly, Draco heard a piercing shriek.

"Draco!"

And then all the lights went out; Draco felt a pair of hands close around his eyes.

"Guess who!"

"Pansy? Is that you?" he asked, straining from embarrassment because he was in front of his father's friends.

"Yes, silly!" her voice said, and she released him and turned him around roughly. He grabbed her waist and kissed her lightly. When they broke apart, he got a good look at his soon-to-be-wife. She was wearing a floaty pale pink dress and had her hair up. Turning around, however, Draco saw that his father was looking most displeased at Pansy.

"Raphael, forgive my son. They are lovers, and you know how they are; young and carefree."

"Not to worry, Lucius" said Raphael, laughing heartily. "We all are young and carefree inside, are we not?" he said, smiling.

"Yes, yes…"

"Pansy," said Draco suddenly, "I think I'll call it quits for the rest of the evening. I'll pick you up on Saturday."

And without a further glance at his furious father and a surprised Pansy, Draco had steered himself up the stairs and into his bedroom. He fell on his bed and took out a damaged book entitled, _"Unique Spells for Unsuspecting Victims"_, and started to read in the light of the dim lamps. He knew it was way too early for bed, but it was much better than being down there with his father's friends and Pansy.

He read his tattered book for about an hour, until the noises from downstairs of people talking and laughing bothered him so much, that he cast a silencing charm on his door and went to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked the first chapter. Now there is a little purple button down there that says "Submit Review"...PLEASE USE IT!

**_Starlite Rose_**


	2. A Visit to the Alley

**Summary:** An unwanted murder, an unexpected love. It seems like nothing goes right in Draco's world. DMHG. Please R&R! 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters except for Raphael, Jenabelle, Tyrone and Appolonia and a few more characters that I will mention later. I own the plot. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. I am not making any money out of this.

**A/N:** Ok, the last chapter really sucked, so I made this one hopefully a little bit better. And thanks for the review _**SlytherinGoddess**_! This chapter finally starts our little romance, although it isn't such a happy romance at first...

* * *

**Chapter 2 – A Visit to the Alley**

On Saturday morning, Draco awoke to the sound of his alarm shouting words like "Wake up, lazy head!" and "Up and about, soldier!" Reluctantly, Draco pulled himself out of bed and gave his alarm clock a good beating. When he was satisfied, he dressed in a green muscle shirt and black jeans and proceeded down to breakfast.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry Draco?" asked Narcissa, lowering her wand so that her tea could be poured in her cup. Draco grabbed some toast and started munching on it distractedly.

"I've got to go pick up Pansy. We're going to Diagon Alley today."

Narcissa looked up interestedly. "Oh really? Why?"

"Pansy wants to buy some new robes and I need a new quill. We're probably going to hang out there all day, so don't worry if I don't come home by seven, mum."

"Well, all right," said Narcissa.

Draco grabbed his things, combed his hair and apparated to Pansy's front yard. They had a large house, much like Lucius' mansion, but a bit smaller. Draco knocked on the door, and it was immediately opened by Pansy, who was wearing a pink t-shirt and a white skirt. Draco had to admit, she looked quite nice, but her vapid smile sort of ruined it all.

"Oh, Draco!" she squealed, "I've been waiting for you for so long! Let's go then!"

They both turned on the spot and apparated to Diagon Alley. They had appeared in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies. Pansy clutched Draco's hand and they both walked down the Alley.

"Oh, look, they have the new ball gowns!" said Pansy excitedly. Draco rolled his eyes and withdrew his hand from Pansy's.

"Tell you what, how about you go in and buy yourself a nice gown, while I go buy some quills and check out some brooms. Besides, Quidditch bores you…"

She didn't need another word. Not even sparing him a glance, she ran rapturously into Madam Malkin's and started pulling out dresses. Draco watched her for a moment through the glass, jumping up and down in front of a grim-looking Madam Malkin, and then turning, he walked down the Alley.

He stopped in front of Scrivenshafts and entered. The store was quite empty, except for a few serious looking wizards with glasses. He jostled through the cramped shelves and found himself in a deserted aisle. He looked around in the shelves for a bit and read some of the quill descriptions.

_Eagle feather, large tip, 11 sickles. Hawk feather, thin tip, 9 sickles. Swan feather, triangular tip, 2 galleons. _

Draco ran his hands over the soft feathers and examined each one closely. He finally stopped at a quill that was dark brown with black streaks.

_Owl feather, pointed tip, 3 galleons. _

Draco smiled and grabbed the box from the shelf. When he had paid for it at the counter, he walked up to Flourish and Blotts. Even after Hogwarts, he still read books, ones about advanced magic. He entered and began shuffling through the aisles when he bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry about th –"

Draco gasped. In front of him was Hermione Granger. He hadn't seen her in two years, not that he cared for that matter, but it was a bit of a shock to see her after such a long period of time.

Hermione was wearing a black leather skirt and a blood red shirt that had a draped neck. Her caramel curls framed her face and spiraled down to her waist. Her chocolate eyes twinkled behind her long eyelashes and her lips were red and luscious. Draco looked her down from head to toe, and though he was a bit shocked by her sudden beauty, he wore a disgusted look.

"Granger, long time, no see, huh?" he asked with certain hatred in his voice.

"Definitly, ferret boy. You weren't even there on graduation day. What were you doing, killing muggles?"

"As a matter of fact, mudblood, no. My father called me back for some work and he didn't think it necessary to waste a completely useless day on medals and congratulations. What is a bit surprising, mudblood, is, mudblood, that you, mudblood, noticed my absence, mudblood."

Hermione's face reddened with anger every time he said "mudblood". Draco smirked, and leaned on the book shelf, preparing himself for a number of swear words thrown at him.

"You annoying prat, when they called your name on stage, you didn't come up. Everyone noticed, ferret." She seethed with anger.

Draco twiddled his thumbs lazily. Hermione stared at him, expecting him to throw a curse at her or yell "mudblood" at her. After a minute or so, Hermione became worried that Draco was not himself today.

"Well, do _something!_" she yelled in frustration, earning a look from the owner. "I mean, usually, you flare up when I call you ferret! What's wrong, Malfoy? Gone soft?"

Draco smiled at her. She breathed hard from her yelling and looked angry. Her books had fallen to the floor and she looked ready to hit Draco with a curse.

"I'm not going to bother you, Granger. And I'm not going to bother myself to throw any spells at you, because as you know, I'll have to carry your unconscious body to the hospital once I'm through with you. So be happy that you were spared today, Granger."

"I hate you."

"Right back at you."

"You're such an ugly ferrethead."

"And you're such an annoying mudblood."

Hermione picked up her books and thrust some galleons into the owner's hand. She then strode out of Flourish and Blotts. Draco smiled again, then continued browsing through the books. After having an unsuccessful search, he left Flourish and Blotts and walked back to Madam Malkin's.

"Draco! Look what I've found!" squealed Pansy, once he was inside. She showed him a fluorescent pink ball gown that had fluorescent yellow patterns on it. Draco grimaced; it was the ugliest dress he had ever seen.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she asked, twirling it around her.

"Yep," said Draco heavily. "You go ahead and buy that, Pansy. Then we can go."

Once Pansy had paid for the dress, they apparated back to their houses. Draco told his mother of Pansy's dress.

"- and it's all bright pink and has the nastiest yellow patterns on it, mum!" he said. Draco and Narcissa were both bursting with laughter. When their giggles had subsided a bit, Draco asked his mother a serious question.

"Mum, do I _have_ to marry Pansy?"

Narcissa's expression changed so quickly that someone would have thought that they were discussing someone's death.

"Draco! Don't ask such foolish questions! Of course you have to marry Pansy! She is your betrothed and she is a pureblood!"

"But, why don't we have the choice like everyone else? I mean, the half-bloods can marry whomever they want, and there's no question about the muggles. So why are we, the purebloods, who are above all else, as father says, always the ones ending up all unpleasant and forced about marriage?"

"Draco, now I'm going to ask you a question," said Narcissa quietly, narrowing her eyes, "have you fallen for someone else?"

"No way!" said Draco, waving his arms in front of him, "Get that out of your head! I don't like anyone else!"

Narcissa laughed, and then pulled her son towards her. "Oh, my son…" she said, embracing Draco, who tried desperately to get away.

"Enough mum!" he said, pulling away. Narcissa smiled grimly.

"Anyways, I'm going to bed," said Draco, getting up. He kissed his mother goodnight and then proceeded to his bedroom.

* * *

A/N: I hope this chapter was better than the last! I spent three hours working on it. Please review!

Starlite rose


	3. Ever So Close

**Summary:** An unwanted murder, an unexpected love. It seems like nothing goes right in Draco's world. DMHG. Please R&R! 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters except for Raphael, Jenabelle, Tyrone and Appolonia and a few more characters that I will mention later. I own the plot. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. I am not making any money out of this.

**A/N:** This chapter finally gets into some Draco Hermione action, because the other chapters were a little bare. Please review! It would make me sooo happy! lol...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 – Ever So Close**

****

Ah…Hogwarts. It was still the same. The same halls…the same classrooms…the same grounds.

Draco kicked the ground beneath him as he stared at the large castle from behind the wrought iron gates of Hogsmeade (since he couldn't apparate in the grounds). He pushed open the gates and started walking up the stone steps, letting the familiar surroundings sink in. He reached the massive door and rapped lightly on it three times. He waited, and then heard three loud bangs coming from the other side. He put his face close to the door and said, clearly –

"Draco Malfoy, here for the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher post…well actually, I haven't gotten it yet, but I'm here for the inter –"

The door swung forward, submitting Draco into the gigantesque Hall. It was truly a comforting sight, to see the old school again, where he had always been safe from his father's clutches.

A voice suddenly spoke behind him.

"So you're back again, aren't ya?"

Draco swiveled around, finding an ancient looking Argus Filch standing there. A ragged man, Filch had always been very evil to the students, and Draco was sure he still was. After all, Filch was the Hogwarts caretaker, though he didn't do a lot of caring. Mrs. Norris, his mysterious cat, appeared behind him, fixing Draco with a penetrating stare.

"Yes. Now could you please tell me where the interviews for the Defense Against – "

"I heard," said Filch, interrupting Draco again. "Dumbledore's not here for this one, so he said that all the teachers will be taking the interviews in his place. Up in the staff room. And don't you go wanderin' about anywhere else, what with you're godforsaken father teachin' you more dark magic!" he said nastily.

"Shut up!" yelled Draco, walking away vehemently.

Filch grumbled and strolled away, Mrs. Norris at his feet, leaving Draco all alone in the Hall. As he passed the many classrooms, his mind went on a little ramble down memory lane. (A/N: I don't know where I've heard that, but please don't get angry at me because I seriously don't know where it came from! I think it's a song…)

When he had finally reached the staff room, he found a long line up of wizards and witches muttering nervously. Draco stepped back in surprise, he hadn't thought that there would be so many people applying for the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. There was a variety of people there, from a grimy looking warlock to a cackling witch with green hair. Then there were young wizards and witches who looked like they had merely graduated a few days ago.

He quickly took his spot in line behind a witch who was reading _A Guide For the Defenseless_. Draco suddenly felt stupid; as he looked at all the other applicants who all had reference books. He hadn't brought anything, and not even gone over what he had learned from Hogwarts. Draco craned his neck and looked over the witches shoulder, trying to read her book. He hadn't read more than a few sentences when she suddenly turned around.

"Would you stop reading over – Oh my god!"

"You! Again!"

Draco stared at Hermione, bewildered. There she was again, holding her book in her right hand, staring right back at Draco. Some of the other applicants were looking at them, clearly startled at the noise; Draco shot them an icy glare and they all looked back quickly to the front of the line.

Hermione was wearing a long, white pleated skirt and a light green top; her hair was up in a ponytail and her eyes had been slightly darkened with kohl. Draco stared a bit longer than she did, which was bad since Hermione noticed this.

"What are you looking at?" she snapped, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Nothing, Granger," he said airily, leaning against the wall while his arms mimicked hers.

"What are you doing here anyways? Will the staff even let you teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, what with your father teaching you dark secrets everyday?"

"Oh, will people give it a rest with me and my father!" he exclaimed, sighing heavily. "I'm not like my dad, I'm not proud of him. I swear, it kills me when they think that I'm a carbon copy of him!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned around to face the front of the line again. Draco looked at the book she was holding. Of course! How could he have been so stupid? He had even seen her buy that book at Flourish and Blotts last Saturday! He should have known that she would be here also; since when had Hermione been reading books about Defense Against the Dark Arts just for fun anyways?

The line was going extremely slowly, there were at least nine applicants in front of him, not counting Hermione. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the wall, hoping that if he fell asleep, he could wake up at the front of the line. But as much as he cleared his head of thought and shut his eyes tight, sleep didn't come.

He opened his eyes and looked at Hermione's back. There were a few wisps of caramel hair on the curve of her back; the rest was pushed around to the front. He leaned closer and looked at the little bit of neck he could see. He stared at the flushed pink skin inches away from his face and suddenly felt weird. He felt so much like running his hands through her hair; it was so close to him. He badly wanted to touch her neck, and kiss it. All thought ran out of his mind. Draco could smell the scent of cherries coming from her, wafting to his nose. Her shoulders rose ever so slightly from her breathing. He was at least three millimeters away from the soft nape of her neck –

Hermione shifted her shoulders, so that her hair brushed against Draco's nose. It was light, but Hermione felt it. Draco closed his eyes momentarily, the smell of her shampoo had drifted into his nostrils; and her hair had been so soft…But he immediately opened his eyes, finding himself in front of a glowering Hermione.

"What do you think you were doing?" she asked viciously.

"Nothing."

"Oh yes you were!"

"There was a bit of dust on your back and I was going to brush it off," he said innocently.

Hermione rolled her eyes again. "Oh, yeah, sure. As if you would care…"

"What happened today, Granger? You haven't called me ferret boy once since I arrived here," he said casually, pretending to check the time on his watch.

He looked up. Hermione was opening and closing her mouth like a fish. Lost for words, she finally blurted out –

"Well, you haven't called me mudblood all this either!"

"I haven't?" he asked in mock surprise. "Well then, we shouldn't neglect the rituals, should we, mudblood?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Ferret boy."

Draco smirked, and suppressed a small laugh as she buried herself in her book again, muttering to herself.

He hadn't realized that they had almost reached the front of the line. Only one more person remained in front of Hermione; a droopy wizard with long brown hair and a bushy beard to match it stood lank and tall. After five minutes, he was called in, which left Draco and Hermione alone in the hallway.

"So mudblood," Draco started, as if they were having a completely normal conversation, "tell me, why did you choose this post in the first place?"

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione, turning around to face him.

"Well, you don't even like Defense – "

But he never got to finish his thought, because at that moment Hermione was called in. Draco slumped against the wall as Hermione, startled, walked into the room with a dazed look on her face.

He didn't know how long he waited, just that he was as bored as he had ever been in his life. Five minutes passed, ten, twenty, then suddenly –

"Draco Malfoy."

* * *

A/N: I finished that chapter all in one night, I'm so proud of myself! Anyways the interview is in the next chapter. please review!

Starlite Rose


	4. A Change In Names

**Summary:** An unwanted murder, an unexpected love. It seems like nothing goes right in Draco's world. DMHG. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters except for Raphael, Jenabelle, Tyrone and Appolonia and a few more characters that I will mention later. I own the plot. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. I am not making any money out of this.

**A/N:** Ok, this chapter contains the interview. It took a while to write the chapter, but it was ok, I guess. Also thanks to **_Dracissa_** and _**PranksterPrefect**_ for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 4 – A Change in Names**

Draco pushed open the door. Looking up, he found short little Flitwick, humongous Hagrid, who took up two-quarters of the table, Madam Hooch, sour-looking Snape, Sinistra, Sprout, Trelawney, looking like she was in a dreamy state and in the midst of them all, sat Professor McGonagall, looking imperious and extremely important.

"So…so…Draco Malfoy…" she said, ruffling through her papers. "Ah yes. I have you here, "she pointed at one of her papers.

"Now, we would like you to fill us in about yourself, "said Flitwick, his feet dangling off his chair. "Starting with…full name."

Draco sighed. "Draco Lucius Malfoy." The teachers all raised an eye and gave each other a significant look, all except Snape who looked completely bored.

"Birth date?" asked Madam Hooch.

"June 5th, 1980" Draco responded.

"Whereabouts?"

"I dunno…" said Draco, eager to get on with the real testing. "Malfoy Manor?"

"All right, "said Professor McGonagall. "That's enough. Now, for the first question. Please tell us what a Graphorn is."

Draco cleared his throat and began. "A Graphorn is a large, greyish-purple creature which lives in the mountains of Europe. Graphorns have two extremely sharp horns. They are extremely dangerous animals. Graphorn horns are useful for potions and Graphorn hide is even tougher than dragons' and also repels spells." (**A/N:** The previous definition was completely taken from "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, J.K. Rowling)

"How does a Clabbert sense danger?" grunted Hagrid.

"It has a large pustule upon it's forehead that flashes red when it senses danger, including muggles." (**A/N:** Also taken from Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.)

There was silence for a while as McGonagall wrote in her notes, as did Flitwick and Snape. He hadn't asked a single question yet, but it seemed that Snape would probably favour Draco.

"Describe each of the Unforgivable Curses," asked Snape.

"Why?" asked Draco, thunder-struck.

"Just do it," said Snape, gritting his teeth.

Draco narrowed his eyes angrily and took a deep breath. "The Imperius Curse causes the victim to be completely under the command of the caster, who can make the victim do anything the caster wishes. The Cruciatus curse causes the victim to suffer almost intolerable pain. Avada Kedavra…" Draco gulped, "causes instant death in a flash of green light, usually leaving no sign of physical damage or of the cause of death that would be detectable to a Muggle autopsy." (**A/N:** all taken from Harry Potter Lexicon site)

The teachers all stared at him for a moment, then started writing again. Draco waited patiently, looking at the teachers faces. After about three minutes of silence, the teachers all looked up.

"And lastly, "said Professor McGonagall, "we would like you to demonstrate a Patronus Charm."

Draco didn't know whether he could do it or not, he hadn't really done a proper Patronus charm before. Sizing up, he twirled his wand and yelled "_Expecto Patronum_!"

A silver serpent shot out of the end of his wand and twisted itself around in front of him. The teachers stared at it; Flitwick opened his mouth in an "O" and started scribbling quickly in his notes. Draco gazed at his snake. Although it was silver, he could tell that it would have been a python. After a few seconds, the snake vanished, leaving all the other teachers to write in their notes.

He stepped back and crossed his arms, bored. After what seemed like half an hour, the teachers looked up. Professor McGonagall whispered in Professor Sinistra's ear, who immediately got up and left through a door on the right. Draco heard voices coming from the other side, and then in strolled Sinistra, and following her, a very surprised looking Hermione.

"What is it?" she asked, looking nervous. "What…what happened? Did I get the job?" she stuttered.

"Well, Ms. Granger," said McGonagall, "we have looked through and tested all our applicants. They all did very well, but only two qualified."

There was silence for two minutes; and then -

"Oh no…" said Draco, hanging his head back in disbelief.

"You don't mean…"said Hermione, wearing the same expression as Draco and covering her face with her hands.

"Oh yes," said McGonagall sternly, "I _do_ mean that. You shall both be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts to our students."

Draco and Hermione stared at each other, all hate forgotten, replaced by utter disbelief. Draco couldn't believe it. He would have to cooperate with this…this mudblood!

"It is the only option, "said McGonagall, as the other teachers nodded, "unless one of you doesn't want to take the job."

"She goes!" said Draco, pointing at Hermione. "I want this job!" he yelled.

"He goes!" said Hermione, pointing in turn at Draco. "I deserve this job!"

"Come now…" said Snape silkily, "let's not fight…" he said, a sneer playing at his lips.

"Well, I see the only way to settle this is another arrangement, "said McGonagall, starting to arrange her papers. "There is, of course, the option of both of you teaching all the students together…or that one of you teach the first, second and third years, and the other teach the fourth, fifth and sixth years."

"What about the seventh years?" asked Hermione, breathing hard.

"Both of you teach the seventh years together, since it is only fair. I'm sure a great argument would ensue if one of you had more work than the other."

Draco and Hermione stared at each other, both had their eyes narrowed, and both were debating silently about what McGonagall had just said. Finally, after a minute or so, Draco spoke up.

"We'll take the second option."

"Very well," said McGonagall, and a rare smile appeared on her face. It was obvious that she was pleased that the matter had been wrapped up. "You shall both start on the 1st of September. You may find a list of everything required for your post sent to your home by August 15th. That will be all."

All the teachers got up, shuffling their papers, and left the room, Hagrid with some difficulty. Hermione stormed out the left door, huffing and cursing under her breath.

Draco followed in her wake, smirking.

"So," he said, straining to keep up with her as she power-walked, "we'll be teaching together. What fun that'll be," he said sarcastically.

Hermione rushed out the Main Entrance, her hair flying behind her. Some of her hair flew into Draco's face. He closed his eyes again, and then snapped them back open, running alongside her.

"So, what years are you going to take, mudblood?" he asked.

Hermione turned around so fast that Draco was actually surprised. "Listen, Malfoy, since we're going to be both teachers of the same class, you're going to have to cooperate, which means no more calling me mudblood! And in answer to your last question, I want the first, second and third years."

Having said all this, she started swivelling around quickly again, but Draco caught her arm. She struggled against him, but his grip was too firm, and he soon caught her other arm. And then she heard him speak in her ear.

"Hermione."

* * *

**A/N:** All of the definitions were taken from either Harry Potter Lexicon and Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. I changed them a little bit. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! Hopefully will be updating soon! Please REVIEW!

Starlite Rose


End file.
